


甜到膩死30題 - 5 (龜淳)

by eiwing_5124



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiwing_5124/pseuds/eiwing_5124
Summary: ＊＊沒時序性、長短不一、視覺不一、看心情＊＊＊＊６人、５人、４人期有＊＊＊＊高能ＯＯＣ注意＊＊＊＊糖什麼的自給自足最高(ﾟ3ﾟ)～♪＊＊





	甜到膩死30題 - 5 (龜淳)

5.情侶手鏈

在新宿某家知名可以訂製獨一無二情侶飾品、而價錢又貴到不是普通人可以負擔的飾品店裡，正在值班的櫃檯小姐，百無聊賴地用抹布擦著面前放滿琳琅滿目飾品的玻璃櫃。 

「看來今天是沒什麼客人了呀……」櫃檯小姐唉聲嘆氣，一下又一下的重覆著擦玻璃的動作，無人的飾品店裡只有她一個人，顯得有些冷清。 

〝鈴鈴、鈴鈴……〞忽然大門的門鈴響了起來。 

「いらっしゃいませ！」櫃檯小姐立即打起精神收起抹布挺直了身，露出專業的笑容迎接上門的客人。可是當她看清楚來人是誰後，完全不敢相信自己的眼睛。 

媽呀…那不是龜梨和也麼？！

就算他戴著壓得低低的小禮帽和一片黑到看不見眼睛的墨鏡，幾乎遮住整張臉，還有那白色T-SHIRT加黑色皮衣和黑藍色牛仔褲的打扮，一整個就是告訴別人『我是龜梨和也』的失敗變裝。 

身為飯了KAT-TUN多年的鐵粉迷妹橫杠hyphen，每次LIVE都會去，能上的節目都會去參加錄影見偶像的櫃檯小姐，又怎會認不出那細小的身板和怎樣也藏不住的STAR味道，以及全身上下、舉手投足都散發著「龜梨和也」氣場的男人。 

瞬間，櫃檯小姐幾乎是用盡全力才能壓抑住自己想要瘋狂尖叫的衝動，依舊擺出一副專業親切的姿態面對龜梨。 

「客人您好，請問有什麼能為您服務的嗎？」望著走到自己面前的龜梨，櫃檯小姐隔著玻璃櫃以前者看不到的地方狠狠地掐住自己的大腿肉，逼自己冷靜下來。   
「你好，這裡是可以訂製獨一無二的飾品對吧，我想訂造一條手鏈，送人用的。」龜梨謙謙有禮對櫃檯小姐說道。   
「對喔，請問客人是有看中我們提供的款式，還是已有設計好的圖樣給我們工場那邊製作的呢？」櫃檯小姐繼續強忍著住被龜梨彬彬有禮的模樣擊中內心的澎湃和想要詢問要送誰的衝動，專業的為龜梨講解。   
「呵呵，我不會畫圖樣啦，但我之前在雜誌上有看到你們推出了新的限定款式對嗎？」龜梨自嘲地吐舌頭靦腆笑了笑，再對櫃檯小姐問道。   
「嗯嗯對的，這是我們限定款式的DM喔，客人您可以挑挑看喜歡哪一款，我再拿樣品給您看，再根據您的需求而訂製。」櫃檯小姐心裡直呼著龜梨在犯規引誘她下，鎮定地從櫃子裡拿出DM給龜梨挑選。   
「我要這款，麻煩妳。」龜梨像是早已決定好的用右手食指尖指著DM上一款男女適用的手鏈款式，對櫃檯小姐微笑說道。   
「這是客人您指定的款式樣品，請問有什麼特定需求呢？」看了看龜梨指定的款式後，暗自驚嘆著他挑的是最價值不菲的那一款並咆哮著『龜梨和也你這個土豪！』。但櫃檯小姐臉上仍然是掛著專業的笑容拿出樣品放在龜梨面前。可是心裡已經有百萬個為什麼在奔騰，『龜梨和也訂造手鏈到底是要送誰呀？？最近都不是團中門把的生日呀。』   
「這款手鏈左撇子也能戴對嗎？會不會戴上次後不方便寫字等等？另外可以在上面刻字的對吧？」沒發現櫃檯小姐的內心活動，龜梨拿起樣品研究著並認真地詢問和說出自己的需求。   
「這款式左右撇子都能戴，而且不會很重因此並不會影響日常生活。刻字的部分也是無問題，這款手鏈上有一片小銀牌，可以刻鑲客人指定的字句或圖案等，如客人您有需要在上面刻字的話，待會在訂單上填寫內容即可，工場會根據客人的要求而刻鑲。」櫃檯小姐拼命忍住自己的好奇心，細心地為龜梨做說明。  
「好，我就要這一款。」龜梨滿意櫃檯小姐的回答，從褲袋裡把錢包拿出打出並抽出放在裡面的黑色信用卡放到玻璃櫃上。   
「謝謝惠顧，請客人填寫訂單上的資料及內容，飾品製作期需要一週的時間，能領取時我們會以MAIL通知的喔。」櫃檯小姐小心翼翼的把訂單和筆推到龜梨面前給他，接過那張黑色信用卡時雙手幾乎要抖起來。   
「那個能麻煩妳把它用湛藍色的盒子包裝得漂亮點嗎？因為是送人的。」龜梨在填寫訂單時抬頭望向櫃檯小姐，似乎想到什麼露出了甜甜的微笑。   
「當、當然沒問題，謹遵吩咐，這是您的信用卡和收據存根喔。」目擊龜梨微笑的一刻，櫃檯小姐拿著放置信用卡和收據托盤的手抖了一下差點把它弄跌。   
「那就拜託了，謝謝。」龜梨接過信用卡和收據，並將訂單遞給櫃檯小姐。   
「好、好的，沒問題。」櫃檯小姐接過訂單便快速檢查並確定是龜梨和也本人無誤及訂製飾品內容後，便將存根撕下交給龜梨，並將訂單收好，專業的態度令人稱讚。 

直到龜梨離開飾品店後，剛剛腦袋還是一片空白的櫃檯小姐才想起把龜梨的訂單拿出來看看有什麼蛛絲馬跡能查出龜梨到底要送給誰。訂單上註明刻字的部分只寫了〝My SPECIAL Happiness〞，櫃檯小姐看到字句時，實在想不起能有什麼意思，只知道這是KAT-TUN其中一首歌曲的名字但完全毫無頭緒。 

正當櫃檯小姐仍在努力思考著龜梨到底要送誰如此貴重的禮物時，門口的門鈴又響了。 

〝鈴鈴、鈴鈴……〞 

「あの、すみません。」熟悉的軟軟總帶著稚氣的男音從門口傳來。   
「いらっしゃいませ！」櫃檯小姐下意識的抬起頭看向門口，立即看到穿著迷彩寬鬆大風衣加深灰色長褲，戴著杏色漁夫帽、黑框眼鏡和遮住了半張臉口罩的高個子踏進店裡。 

櫃檯小姐這次也差點就忍不住要尖叫起來，別以為包成那樣，身為KAT-TUN鐵粉的她就認不出這個高個子是誰！！！！會這麼浪費模特兒般好身材喜歡穿寬鬆衣服像個宅宅般的高個子，  
不就只有田口淳之介麼！！！  
她是走什麼運呀？才會連續遇到偶像的呀？？？   
其實這是整人節目吧？   
是不是在哪裡裝了攝錄機呀？ 

「客人您好，請問有什麼能為您服務的嗎？」忍住內心激動的情緒，櫃檯小姐努力牽動嘴角擠出微笑。   
「我想問…剛剛離開這家店的那個人，他買了什麼嗎？」淳之介走到玻璃櫃前，帶著點尷尬的聲音從口罩中傳出，聽起來含糊不清的。   
「え？剛剛那位客人嗎？，他在我們這邊訂製了限定款式的飾品。」櫃檯小姐如實回答，只有沒透露到客人隱私的部分，作為店員是可以提供有限度的訊息。真的不是KT在錄什麼神秘節目麼？怎麼會兩人前後出現還搞得那麼神秘呀？   
「啊…可以給我同款飾品看看嗎？」淳之介軟軟的聲音又一次響起。   
「好喔，這是同款飾品的樣品。這款飾品上有一片小銀牌，工場可以根據客人的要求而刻鑲指定的字句或圖案等。」櫃檯小姐趕緊將手鏈樣品放到淳之介面前給他看。 

『啊…原來かずや是買了這款呀……』淳之介輕聲的自言自語，但當然逃不出專心傾聽著的櫃檯小姐的耳朵，當然她繼續扮作鎮定保持專業的工作態度。 

「麻煩妳，我也要訂這一款，謝謝。」淳之介突然快速決定讓櫃檯小姐措手不及。『田口淳之介果然是富家小少爺呀，都完全不用看價錢的嗎？』櫃檯小姐默默地想。   
「噢…好的，請客人您填寫訂單資料，請問有需要在上面刻字麼？」櫃檯小姐立即收拾好心情，把訂單和筆一同推到淳之介面前請他填寫。   
「嗯嗯……」先從錢包裡拿出信用卡遞給櫃檯小姐，待她接過後便拿起筆填寫內容。 

淳之介彎下身低著頭用左手拿筆低頭專心填寫資料，看到他那工整的方型筆跡，櫃檯小姐不由自主地覺得好可愛。 

「謝謝惠顧，這是您的信用卡和收據存根，飾品製作期需要一週喔，能領取時我們會以MAIL通知喔。」櫃檯小姐把信用卡跟收據存根以托盤送到淳之介面前。   
「嗯，拜託了，謝謝。」淳之介把訂單填好後便交給櫃檯小姐。   
「請問是送禮還是自用的？」櫃檯小姐接過訂單檢查後再跟淳之介做確認。眼角瞄到訂單上註明刻字的部分是〝My special STAR ★〞，這是什麼字句呀？當下櫃檯小姐完全沒想起來在哪裡看過。   
「送人的，請把它用黑色的盒子包裝得好看點，謝謝。」被口罩和黑框眼鏡完全擋住了臉，但也能看到淳之介笑成彎月似的細長眼睛，聲音也充滿了愉悅的笑意。   
「好的，謹遵吩咐。」櫃檯小姐點點頭。 

等到淳之介也離開飾品店後，櫃檯小姐整個人都軟了幾乎要暈了，得靠住櫃子來支撐著身體。久久不能平復心情，能看到私下的KT簡直是所有飯的夢想，而剛好一次過遇到龜梨和也和田口淳之介兩個也是真的太幸運了。 

等到櫃檯小姐終於平復心情，把兩人的訂單都拿出來作比對，想要猜測這兩人到底要送誰時，   
櫃檯小姐突然靈機一動，似乎想到了什麼…… 

えぇ、ちょっと待って？冗談ですか？ 

櫃檯小姐被驚嚇到整個人動不了，  
她好像知道了什麼勁爆的事。

 

ＴＢＣ

フフフ~寫這篇我寫得很歡樂就對了~~心情在一點一點的恢復中  
大概要是真的見到阿淳和KAME生人，我也是會像櫃檯小姐這樣的反應wwwww  
私服有參照一下街照偷拍wwww  
雖然好想惡搞KAME穿B字英國古老品牌~鑑於這人在以前超愛那品牌，喜愛穿整身就是XDDDD 但還是讓他帥氣點吧wwwwww  
至於阿淳的…他私服品味我真的受け付けることができません。wwww 明明有模特兒的好身材卻愛寬鬆到不能再寬的衣服 = =||||  
刻字的部分~  
KAME的當然是SH wwwwwww  
而阿淳的是改掉FLASH的歌詞「You are my special star」 wwwwww  
反正他們互送呀！wwww  
雖然好想設定日子在友達部成立日，但最後還是算了~~  
盒子顏色是個人覺得阿淳適合藍色和KAME適合黑色~跟代表色無關喔XD


End file.
